The Abyss
Introduction The chaotic remains from the destruction of the Tower of Eternity are referred to as The Abyss. These large, floating land-masses are the highly contested battleground of Aion's three major factions: the Elyos, Asmodians, and Balaur. Entry to The Abyss is gained through "spacial rifts" which appear randomly throughout Atreia. Though the risk of death by hostile enemies is great, it is offset by the most desirable rewards in the game. Flying is a necessity here, since many areas are isolated by large gaps of empty space. Lore Painful memories of the Millennium Wars materialized throughout Atreia in the form of scar-like spatial rifts. These rifts, collectively named The Abyss, constitute the central area of Aion, a stark reminder of the increasing vulnerability of the Tower of Eternity. The Abyss, unlike the ethereal surrounding areas, is a realm torn between chaos and disorder, akin to a nightmare. It exists in the core of the Aion universe, and so appears and behaves very differently from anywhere else you might discover in Atreia. The anarchic and imposing nature of the Abyss lends itself to combat, a place where battles are fought and wars won. Gameplay Throughout the Abyss, the Elyos, Asmodians, and Balaur can be found locked in bitter PvPvE battles. It is a hazardous and unpredictable area, with new challenges and opportunities for victory, as well as defeat, lurking in every shadow. While it holds many dangers, players that choose to brave the Abyss will be rewarded, as the area is rife with valuable resources to harvest, legendary bosses to defeat, and enemy encampments to raid and pillage. It is certain that many will be lured to the Abyss by the promise of its rich rewards. Highly desirable items and rare resources can be found deep in the Abyss, the draw of which may be too strong for even the most experienced adventurers. The Abyss also offers the best place to gain experience, since the creatures that roam this wasted land provide a greater bonus to the advancement of player characters than those found in other areas. This large area serves as the primary battlefield for the two opposing player races, Elyos and Asmodians. If one race becomes too powerful, however, the Balaur will intervene to negate that faction's advantage. The Abyss is entirely a free-flight area, meaning you can fly anywhere. However, a flight timer is still a factor in the Abyss, and it is up to the players to determine their style of combat, whether it be on land or airborne. Many encounters in The Abyss will grant Abyss Points During the Third Closed Beta, the following information was released: * To access the Abyss, you need to complete a mission that is automatically given at level 25. * After completing the access mission for the Abyss, use the “Abyss Gates” located in: # Elyos at Verteron and Eltenen # Asmodian at Altgard and Morheim # Fortress Sky: Verteron, Altgard, Morheim # Eltnen: Fortress Underground (Under the elevator) * The Abyss zone is composed of lower, middle and upper sections. Upon entering the Abyss, you will start from your Faction’s bind point in the lower level. These initial bind points are protected by an Aetheric Field that prevents the enemy Faction from passing through with a near-instant death attack. * The Abyss zone includes monsters of levels 25 ~ 40, plus a total of 9 floating island groups and Fortresses. * Around the Fortresses are 31 artifacts claimable by defeating their guarding Protectors. * Each artifact has a particular effect that will help you in Fortress Battles and while adventuring in the Abyss. Category:Abyss